Underwater Adventure
by smashnichole92
Summary: Started out as a prompt for my brothers English class, ended up a Glee idea. Let me know what you think and if I should continue :) Faberry/Brittana and some Puck friendships drabbled in eventually. Rated M for future chapters.


Chapter one.

Quinn was lying next to her family's pool in the warm spring sun while her girlfriend, Rachel, and best friend, Britt, were splashing around in the water. Her phone started to vibrate and sing "Te Amo" by Rihanna which had been an inside joke between her and her left hand bitch, Santana for a while now.

"Bitch, you're 20 minutes late! The girls -"

"Cap, pack your bags! We're going to Atlantis!"

"The fuck? We're what?!"

"You know the Latin radio station I listen too? They were doing a contest for FOUR tickets to Atlantis and guess who won?! That's right bitch, me. So again, I wants you to pack your shit. The girls and us are going underwater!"

Quinn shut her phone and screamed. Britt looked up at her confused.

"That was San on the phone right? Why is she late? Is everything okay?"

"I'm sure it is all just fine Britt-Britt" Rachel cooed at Brittany while moving in to cuddle her.

"Baby girl, San is MORE than okay. She just won us all a trip to Atlantis!"

"Atlantis? Like where the rappers go to fall in love with strippers?"

Quinn laughed; she knew Santana's old rap songs were eventually going to get to Britt.

"No Britt, that's AtlantA, Quinn said AtlantIS. The underwater city we were learning about in geography, remember?"

"Oh… right. But, like, how will we breathe and stuff?"

Quinn looked at the two girls who meant the world to her and to each other and could only smile. They were inseparable ever since Quinn and Rach had got together. They were perfect for one another, a truly ying & yang pairing among friends. They probably would have made a magical couple, but fate had laid a hand and Brit had been Santana's since the day they met when they were 3. Proudly so. And Rachel, well, lets just say she'd truly been Quinn's for quite some time as well.

"Babygirl, there are tanks full of air, and the little masks scuba divers wear when you're not in the sub or in the bubble of the underwater city. You'll be able to breathe, promise" Quinn winked at Britt, but before Britt could say anything Santana came strutting out of Quinns back door. She was wearing a slammin' red and black bikini that even Quinn had to admit she looked smokin' in. She threw her cheerios bag on the lounger next to Quinn.

"Hey Cap, Frodo."

She sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water and Brittany was instantly standing between her legs.

"Hola mi amor" she whispered as she pulled her beautiful blonde into a hug and kissed her gently. "You look bangin' Britts! What're you and the dwarf up to?"

"Santana! I am NOT -"

"A dwarf, yes you are Berry, give it up."

"Bitch, leave her be! And how can you calmly sa-shay your ass in here after what you JUST called and told me?!"

"Oh, that thing about me winning tickets for you three slammin' girls and myself to Atlantis? SO not calm about that." She started laughing and everyone could see just how truly excited she was.

"You seriously won? When is it? I'll have to speak to my dads. This is so thrilling! What does one wear to an underwater city?! I just -"

"Honey, anything you wear will be beautiful." Quinn cooed as she sat next to Santana and Rachel immediately filled the spot between her legs the Brittany had done to S. Quinn leaned down to kiss her and Rachel stopped, but only for a second.

"Thank you baby, but serious up? S, when is the trip?"

"In three weeks" Santana smiled a huge smile, "can you believe I actually fucking won?! I was SO excited. So were our mami and mom, B. They agreed we can go. Are you excited baby?" She looked directly at Britt. They'd never had a vacation together without their parents, she wanted it to be a special one.

"A vacay with you and my besties? Of course I am baby! But… Can we have sexy time underwater?" she bit her lip because this was seriously bothering her. Quinn and Rachel choked back laughter. B could be such a horn dog when it came to Santana.

"Keep laughing Cap!" Santana grinned, "yes baby. Remember when Quinn threw that pool party a few weekends ago and we spent the night? When Q and Frodo went to take a shower, we had sexy time in the pool. That was underwater." She winked at Quinn and before Quinn could say any of the things wanting to fly out of her mouth, Santana started speaking again. "But, AGAIN, it's in three weeks. As in the week BEFORE your spring break. I wants to go with all my girls. So we're going to word this so your mom and Berry's dads say 'Hell Yeah!' to this!"

"Mom is in the bag, she still feels guilty about the whole kicking me out while pregnant thing."

"Guess that just leaves our dads" Rachel said nervously.


End file.
